parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: Sing Along Songs and Other Stories Transcript
Here is Seth Cvengros's seventeenth full movie, told by George Carlin. Cast *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Old Chuff (from Chug and Friends) as Skarloey *Sir Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Handel *Little Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Peter Sam *The Refreshment Lady (from Chug and Friends) as The Refreshment Lady *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Old Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Rheneas *Randy (from Chug and Friends) as Duncan *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Jack (from Chug and Friends) as Stephen Hatt *Narrow Gauge Coaches *Narrow Gauge Freight Cars *Narrow Gauge Cabooses *Narrow Gauge Breakdown Train *Standard Gauge Coaches *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Old Chuffy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *Old Doc (From Chug and Friends) as Duke *The Mid Southern Pacific Railroad Manager (from Chug and Friends) as The Mid Sodor Railway Manager *Cosmo (from Chug and Friends) as Mrs. Kyndley *Farmer Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Farmer Trotter Transcript (Little Billy and the Refreshment Lady, told by George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Sing Along Songs and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(the scene opens to the sheds with a Flashback of a Bad Sir For Sir Helen is shown where Sir Helen sighs in his Crash Bandicoot voice from Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash of the Titans, and Crash: Mind Over Mutant) *Narrator: Sir Helen has been falling into a lot of trouble, so Miss Bertha makes him stay in the shed for a while. (Sir Helen is now seen in the shed crying in Moigle's voice from The Flogian Brothers while Little Billy shunts and hauls the coaches, freight cars, and cabooses) Little Billy is now busier than ever and likes to do Sir Helen's work as well as his own. One day ,he was very excited, and the fireman found him hard to handle. (Little Billy backs the breakdown train into the shed) *Sir Helen: (grunts) Anyone would think that he wanted to work. *Narrator: Said Sir Helen who was lonely and bored. *Old Chuff: All respectable engines do. *Narrator: Replied Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: Keep calm, Little Billy, and you do well. *Narrator: But Little Billy was in such of state that he couldn't listen. (Little Billy leaves his freight train, goes to the coach yard, and couples up to a blue and yellow coach in front, with two green and yellow coaches behind, a red coach at the back, and a brown caboose coupled behind the red coach. Little Billy runs off to the station and passes Chug, Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, only to meet Jona, hauling a green and yellow coach behind his coal tender, and in front of a red and white coach coupled behind the green and yellow coach, and in front of a red coach coupled behind, with a tan coach at the back also coupled behind with the red coach in front) He collected some coaches and went on his way. But somehow the faster that he wanted to go, the slower the journey became. When Little Billy finally fussed through the station, Jona was already there. *Jona: This won't do, youngster. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Jona: I can't be kept waiting. If you are late tonight, I'll go off and leave your passengers behind. (departs, taking his coaches with him) *Little Billy: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Little billy. Secretly, he was a little worried. But not for long. The conductor blew his whistle, and waved his green flag. Peter Sam puffed happily away, singing a little song. (Little Billy departs the station) *Little Billy: (singing while passing Old Puff hauling some freight cars and a caboose) I'm Little Billy, I'm running this line. I'm Little Billy, I'm running this line. What fun it all is. *Narrator: He thought as he journeyed along the line. The coaches enjoyed themselves too. They were growing fond of Little Billy, who puff along the line and entered a station by the lake. Now this is what happens that when every afternoon they have to wait an hour at the station by the lake, (Little Billy arrives at a station by the lake) the stations has a little shops of the refreshments. The conductor, fireman and the engineer buy tea and cakes for the refreshment lady. At last, the waiting was over. But Little Billy was sizzling with impatients. *Little Billy: Peep peep! Hurry up, please! *Narrator: He whistled to the passengers. *Little Billy: How awful. *Narrator: He thought. *Little Billy: If we missed Henry's train. *Narrator: The conductor was ready with his flag and whistle. The refreshment lady was making a way to the train. Then it happened. (Little Billy departs) The conductor says that Little Billy was too impatient. And Little Billy says he was sure he heard a whistle, anyway he started. *Coaches: Stop, stop, stop, stop! *Narrator: Wailed the coaches. *Coaches: You left the refreshment lady behind! *Little Billy: Bother. (obeys) *Narrator: Groaned Little Billy. *Little Billy: We're sure to miss Henry now. *Narrator: The refreshment lady climbed aboard and they started again. Little Billy didn't sing anymore. (Little Billy departs once again) Instead he hurried along the line as fast as he wheels and his driver would let him. They arrived at the station just in time. (Little Billy arrives at the station and meets up with Jona and his four usual colored coaches) *Little Billy: Hurrah! *Narrator: Said Little Billy. He felt very relief. *Henry: Not bad, youngster. *Narrator: Said Jona loftly. But the refreshment lady was still cross. (Old Doc passes by with a freight train) *Refreshment Lady: What do you mean by leaving me behind? *Little Billy: I'm sorry, refreshment lady. *Narrator: Replied Little Billy. *Little Billy: But Jona says he might leave without us. *Narrator: Then the refreshment lady laughed. *Refreshment Lady: You silly engine! Jona was teasing you. He wouldn't ever go without his passengers. He says that he is a guaranteed connection. *(Conductor's whistle blows) *Little Billy: (shocked) Well! *Narrator: Said Little Billy. *Little Billy: (angry) Where's that Jona? *Narrator: But Jona had chortled away. *(Jona's whistle toots as he departs with his passenger train, and as Little Billy looks up and gasps when he sees Jona take off, he, now grumpy, looks at the screen and holds out a sign, that says 'Stupid Jona!') *Little Billy: (growls angrily and yells in anger) Oh, tartar sauce. He's dissapeared like magic. Tartar sauce. And double tartar sauce! (Bulldog, told by George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Ronald was impatience. He was wearing a new coat of paint and long for everyone to see it. (Ronald waits and checks his watch) The other engines were still dozing, but not Ronald. *Ronald: (annoyed) Driver should be here by now. What's he doing? *Jeffrey: (grumpy) Sleeping. *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Ronald: (sad) What?! But then it means I'll be late. The coaches will be waiting and the passengers will get cross. *Jona: Rubbish! *Narrator: Huffed Jona. *Greg: (smugs) It's still early. *Narrator: Added Greg. *Greg: (smugs) You just wanna showoff. *Ronald: No, I don't, Greg. Be quiet. (Greg gets annoyed) *Greg: Sheesh! Fine. *Chug: (chuckling) Never mind, Percy. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: (chuckling) It'll soon be time for work, but be careful, or you might run into danger, and Old Doc is not here to save you. *Old Chuffy: (surprised) Old Grandpa Doc? *Narrator: Stuttered Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: (surprised) You mean our hero? *Narrator: A large painting of Old Doc hung on the engine shed. *Chug: (Rayman's voice from Rayman 2: Revolution) Yeesss! The very same. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: Driver told me the story. Listen. *Narrator: And this is the story Chug told them. *Chug: Long ago, when Little Billy and Sir Helen were still with their Grandpa, (Little Billy departs with some freight cars) they worked with Old Doc on his own railway, but Sir Helen still had a lot to learn. (Sir Helen passes by on a freight train) The manager came to see him. *Manager: Sir Helen, I'm pleased with your work so far. Now you will learn the difficult part of the line. We call it "The Mountain Road". *Sir Helen: What?! The mountain road? *Chug: Falcon was excited. *Falcon: Yes please, sir. *Manager: So tomorrow, when you have a new coat of paint, you will go on it. Old Doc will explain everything. *Sir Helen: (shocked) Huh?! (annoyed) Hmph! *Chug: Thought Sir Helen. *Sir Helen: (annoyed) Duke's an old fusspot. *Chug: Next day came. *Old Doc: Listen. *Chug: Warned Duke. *Old Doc: The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead. *Sir Helen: But why? *Chug: Replied Chug. *Sir Helen: Why can I not lead? Because I'll never learn the road if you lumber ahead of me and block my view. *Old Doc: Very well. Suit yourself. *Chug: Said Old Doc. *Old Doc: But never mind the view. Look at the track. (Sir Helen and Old Doc, with Sir Helen, and Old Doc, being piloted and coupled together, back up and collect a green and yellow coach, a red coach, two blue and yellow coaches, and a blue caboose, and set off) *Chug: The engines set off. *Old Doc: Look at the track, Sir Helen. *Chug: Puffed Duke. *Old Doc: Never mind the view. *Sir Helen: (in Michael Angelis's voice) Fusspot, fusspot. *Chug: Replied Sir Helen. *Sir Helen: (in Michael Angelis's voice) Fuddy-duddy, fuddy-duddy, fuddy-duddy. *Chug: The engines' speed grew slower and slower. *Sir Helen: Don't dawdle, don't dawdle! *Chug: Urged Old Doc. *Old Doc: No hurry, no hurry. *Chug: Puffed Old Doc. Soon they approached a tunnel. Sir Helen didn't like the tunnel. It was curved and he couldn't see. *Sir Helen: I wanna get out! I wanna get out! *Chug: He sighed. One moment, everything seemed safe. But then suddenly... *Sir Helen: Whoops! *Chug: Sir Helen cried. He was derailed and hung dangerously over the edge. Old Doc bravely held on with all of his strength. (Sir Helen derails, crashes through a fence, and hangs dangerously over the edge, while Old Doc struggles to pull him back onto the rails) *Old Doc: Stop shaking! *Chug: He called. *Old Doc: I can't hold you if you shake! *Chug: Old Doc's driver and fireman work quickly to make the two engines safe again. Then came more trouble. *Fireman: Water! *Chug: Cried Old Doc's fireman. *Fireman: Old Doc needs water quickly! *Chug: Luckily there was the workers' cottage nearby. Soon everyone was passing jugs, buckets, kettles and saucepans filled with water until Duke's thirst was quinched. (Old Doc gets more water and pulls Sir Helen back onto the tracks) All the while, Duke was building more strength. At last, when everyone's help, he was able to pull Sir Helen back on to the rails. Then they started off once more. (the two engines set off and arrive at the top station) The manager was waiting at the top station. He apologized with the accident. *Passengers: Your Old Doc... *Chug: Said the passengers. *Passengers: Is a hero! He stirm firmed like a bulldog and wouldn't let go. *Chug: Falcon was greatful too. *Sir Helen: Thank you for saving me, Old Doc. I didn't know you bothered after I've been so rude. *Old Doc: Oh well. *Chug: Replied Old Doc. *Old Doc: You just had a new coat of paint. It wouldn't been a pity if you rolled down the mountain and spoiled it. Thomas' Anthem *Chorus: It's Thomas the Tank Engine. Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Thomas is his name! Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you. *Chorus: He's a really useful engine With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. Thomas, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along, Thomas, we love you. Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle, All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you. *Chorus: There's Gordon, and Henry, Edward, James, and Toby, Annie and Clarabel, And don't forget Percy! Terence and Bertie, Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. Lots more friends for you. *Chorus: He's always up to mischief, That cheeky little train. He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, He's always playing games. The Fat Controller scolds him, But loves him just the same. Our favourite little engine, Thomas is his name! Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas we love you. Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle, All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas we love you, Thomas we love you, Thomas, We love you! Let's Have a Race :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :To pass you on that hill Thomas :I'd need wings like an aeroplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Gone Fishing :Sometimes it's nice to take some time out :Do what you really want to do. :Just to relax and let the world fly by you. :Forget your worries, no need to hurry. :Just leave a sign to say... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :You drop your line down to the river :Waiting to see what you can find. :Whatever life has to offer you. :You know you'll take it, stand up and face it :Smiling along the way... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :There's nothing better on a sunny day :When all your work is done. :Throw down your line, settle down. :Surprise, surprise, look what you've found... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... :Gone fishing! Toby :North of the Island, there lives a dear old train, :A little tram engine, Toby is his name. :He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise. :His coach is Henrietta and she’s seen better days. :His mind keeps returning to the good old days :When they were busy working everyday. :But nobody rides with them nowadays. :They can't understand why things have changed. :Their line is closing down today, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :What will become of you? :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's still lots that you can do :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :All of the children came to say goodbye :They clapped and cheered as Toby rang his bell, “Bye bye.” :Everyone was sad to see them go :Whatever will they do, and where will they go? :Suddenly news came to brighten up their day :How Toby and Henrietta were needed right away :The Fat Controller had written to say :Could they please come and help right away. :Now they're part of his family, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :Show them what you can do :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's so much to learn from you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care for you. Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover :Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor :Ploughing in a field one day :And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. :Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? :How ever do you move along? :You really do look funny." :"Don't be so rude," said Terence the Tractor :"I don't have wheels like you :Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. :And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere :I don't need rails like you. :One day I will prove it, show you how I do it :Then you will understand..." :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Sure enough, one winter's day :When the snow lay deep and hard :Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble :And who do you think came along, came along :And rescued him that day :The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor :Now Thomas understands... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Just remember the rule :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book... :By its cover! The Island Song :Picture a land where the sky is so blue :A storybook land of wonder :A magical island just waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Imagine a place where the sun always smiles :The valleys are green as can be :The friends that you love are all waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :Follow the road that leads to your dream :Over the hills and mountains :Look for the skies with stars in their eyes :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :The Island of Sodor :Magical land where dreams come true Really Useful Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles :Rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore! :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Cos the Fat Controller, he told him so :Now he's got a branch line :To call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :Little blue train, he's always there :Whenever you need a hand :If you need help with a situation :Who comes into mind :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Maybe little, but he's never slow :Stand back in amazement :Just you watch him go :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine It's Great to be an Engine (DVD only) :Oh yes, it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along, :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as :Your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :It doesn't matter :Come rain or shine. :There are always things :For us to do. :And in the cold cold :Wintertime, :We're ready. :When you light the fire :And stoke the boiler :And we'll be there for you! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Feel the wind around you :As you push along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :Just think - how wonderful it would be. :To live on the magical Island of Sodor, :Helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends :All day long, :It would be like a dream come true. :If only I could be an engine too... :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as your :Wheels go round. :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping and :Puff puff puffing and :Steam around all day! Category:Seth Cvengros